


A Girl in the Dorms

by andy453R



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy453R/pseuds/andy453R
Summary: Misumi turned into a girl!! How will the company deal with this until she turns back to normal?
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Crazy stuff happen in the MANKAI company all the time. The torment doll, the unopening door... All those. So this morning wouldn't be any different right?

Misumi woke up one morning, half-asleep, but couldn't go back to sleep either. It's best to get up from bed. He felt some weight on his chest and emptiness between his legs. But he brushed it off. He descended down his bed and grabbed his comb to brush his hair out. Huh. Strange. He never knew his hair was by his waist length. But again he brushed it off and wore his hoodie and pants. His hoodie is big on him and his pants are loose. He got even more confused and grabbed a belt with triangle patterns and puts it on. He then exits his room and greets the others, "Morning~" he places a hand on his mouth, his voice changed too. What's going on?!!!

Kazunari, who happened to be in the lounge, with a few early risers, greeted him, "Good morning Sumi— WAH who are you?!!!" He exclaims in shock

"Good morning Misumi-kun— HUH?!!" even Izumi is shocked

"What the hell is the ruckus here—OI WHO ARE YOU?!!" Even Sakyo was surprised seeing a FEMALE in the dorm. Well a female besides Izumi, and wearing Misumi's clothes

"Misumi-san brought a girl?! So lucky!!" Says Taichi as he grips onto Omi

"Girl? But Kazu, Sakyo, Director-san, Taichi, it's me, Misumi" Misumi tilts his- I mean her head and looks at herself and went to a nearby mirror and observes herself more, "I'm a girl..." He looks at the others, "Am I a pretty girl?"

"Oh it's like one of those anime's where you wake up as the opposite gender without any idea how it happened" Itaru says as he caught what is going on.

"This happens in shoujo manga too!!" Muku says

" How long do you think this will last?" Asks Yuki

"And how did he turn into that?" Asks Sakyo

"I ate a triangle chocolate that one of the friendly women gave me"

"Don't just accept something from strangers!!"

"Ah um.. Misumi-kun, you need proper clothing since you're a girl now" says Izumi a bit awkwardly. She caught sight of his or her chest. Oh dear. She can't go around like that and she would be lying if she says Misumi doesn't have huge... You know.

Misumi nods and follows Izumi to her room. Masumi would want to go too but Sakuya had to stop him. And this is a compilation of Misumi and her time as a girl.

**Author's Note: Feel free to comment and suggest scenarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to [ThoaiphuongNguyen ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThoaiphuongNguyen) from Wattpad for the scenario!

Well, Misumi is a girl now, which she isn't clearly used to. Yuki and Izumi made sure she's wearing the right clothing so she wouldn't go around looking ridiculous in her male clothes which are too big for her. In the end, she wore her usual attire but wearing shorts and sneakers. If you think about it, she's just too adorable.

Right now, she's on the couch, pouting, wondering how long she has to stay like this. Then the thought of triangle hunting came into mind. She stood up and went to Izumi who was seated on a chair with paper laid out on the dining table, "Kantoku-san~ I'll be going out to hunt for triangles~"

Izumi looked up from her work and nods with a smile, "Of course. Take care, Misumi-ku- I mean Misumi-chan"

She grins and skipped away and out of the dorms, her long hair flowing behind her and humming a happy tune as the crows and cats guide her to look for triangles.

Just when Misumi left, Izumi stood up at the thought of Misumi hurting herself and immediately went to see if any of the boys are free. Most of them aren't but then she found Kazunari in the courtyard area. She immediately approached the other, "Kazunari-kun!"

The blonde art student looks at the director and winked at her, "Hello piko~ What can I do for you kantoku-chan?"

"Kazunari-kun I have a favor to ask" she says as she looked at him in the eyes, looking serious

"hm?" He was curious what had happened for the director to be this serious.

"Are you free today?"

"Well, yes I am. Why? You want a date with me~?"

"Misumi-chan just left to triangle hunt. Could you follow her please? I'm worried that she'll get hurt," she said.

Kazunari blinks at the request then grins, "Don't worry kantoku! I'll watch over her!"

The director had a smile on her face, "I know I could trust you Kazunari-kun!"

"Then I could get a date from you after this—"

"No. I'm with Sakyo remember?"

"Aww man~"

Kazunari headed out to do as told and managed to find Misumi. He also wonders if he should make his presence known or just stay undercover.

"Ah~ It's a pretty triangle~" he heard Misumi say as she picked up a triangle pendant off the ground. Her eyes sparkled seeing the shape and how beautiful it was. Her long lashes fluttering as she blinks and her long silky hair that was tied up into a ponytail resting on her shoulder. Her hair framed her face that tickles her soft cheeks. Her lips showed a beautiful smile that he wouldn't mind to get a taste—

Kazunari slapped himself internally from those thoughts , 'What am I thinking?' he thought as he looked away from Misumi's direction so he won't get caught staring. Good thing there were a good amount of people to mask his presence and distance from the lady.

"Excuse me, cutie" he hears a male voice say. Kazunari looked at the direction of the voice. Seeing three men surrounding his best friend.

"Yes?" Misumi asks with a head tilt.

"What are you doing here all alone?" One of them asked

"I was trinagle hunting!" Misumi replies

"Really?"

"Yep! I really love triangles!"

The three strange men thinks this is just like luring in a child with candy

"Well, we found something you might like. Want to come with?"

Misumi has a bad feeling about this, "I'm sorry but no thank you..."

"Oh come on" one of them made her back up against the wall. Misumi would've effortlessly took these guys down, but she was surrounded at the moment, "Wanna at least hang out with us then~?"

"I'm sorry but I said no-" a yelp escaped her lips when she felt a hand on her leg

One of the guys smirked, "Come with us and we'll treat you nicely—ow!!" He looks at the one responsible for hitting his head with a rock.

"Ah~ sorry~ I didn't mean to" Kazunari says with a smile, his green eyes looking at the men with hidden mischief and anger.

"Get out of here! Can't you see we're busy!" Says one of the guys, obviously annoyed

Kazunari was screaming inside, hoping he didn't dig his own grave, but that was discarded seeing what the three are about to do, "I'm sorry but that's my girlfriend you're messing with. Sorry I'm late, babe" he winks at Misumi, hoping she'll play along.

Misumi got the message and took the chance to get away from the three guys and went to Kazunari's side. The blonde wraps his arm around her small waist (which he think was really cute) while Misumi hugs onto Kazunari, "Are you okay baby? Did these guys do anything to you?"

Misumi nods then said, "They want me to go with them" she replied.

The three men froze at that. Kazunari took the courage to kiss her forehead to make their act more believable then looks at the three, "If you three decided to mess with my girlfriend again, I'll be sure you'll regret it."

"We're so sorry" the three bowed deeply befire Kazunari and Misumi left. They soon sighed in relief

"Wahhhh I legit thought I was gonna dieeee" Kazunari says as he held his chest to calm down his heart.

Misumi giggles, "Kazu's acting is very good~" she says with claps

The blonde couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Sumi~ you too!"

The girl then says with a soft look and smile, "Thank you for helping me Kazu. I appreciate it very much"

He couldn't help but be awed at that, 'Sumi is just so totes adorbs!!' he thought then grinned, "No problem Sumi!! I could accompany you on your traingle hunts then!!"

"Yay!!" She kisses his cheek before going to let some stray cats.

Kazunari was stunned.

**BONUS:**

Kazunari was seated on the couch with Yuki, Taichi, and Muku across from him. He was scrolling through his phone and the events earlier that day made him grim from ear to ear.

"Friendly McExtrovert has that stupid grin again" Yuki huffs as he was threading the needle.

Muku chuckled in him while holding his fanboying screams, "Well, Misumi-san just kissed his cheek earlier today"

"Eh?! Really?! He's so lucky!" Taichi says, "I want to be kissed on the cheek by a girl too!"

"Now now that time might come sooner or later" Omi says from the kitchen

"I hope.." he looks at Yuki

The green haired male looks at him, "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmph. Now get back to work, dumb dog"

"Arf!"


End file.
